A Tragic Fate
A Tragic Fate is the second episode of the ETN Discord RP Date Released: August, 20th, 2019. Episode Summary Elliott's Episode Summary The group is frustrated at Dev, reasonably, but quickly agree that right now the best option is to work together to Escape The Night. The begrudgingly trudge on, and Connor says he found a note that lists the 8 Artifacts they need to find, 1. The Cube of Justice, 2. The Staff of Healing, 3. The Digital Artifact, 4. The Predator Protection, 5. The Reanimated Destroyer, 6. The Battle Monkey , 7. The Key of Knowledge, and finally, 8. The Pyramid of Freedom. The Groups dread and fear begin to set in, but the desire to survive takes the forefront as the group tread on. Finding out from Connor that there are more guests trapped in the Mansion, the group splits in half to cover both ends. Elliott, The Artifact Keeper, Sam, The Artist, And Joe, The Politician all go to recover the cube, whilst Hunter and Dev, The Attorney and the Savant, go to rescue the trapped survivors. The Artifact Keeper, Politician, And Artist all head to the domain of the Guardian of the Cube, a crude demon-like woman greets them, amused by the mortals who dare seek her relic. The group finds out that they need to ask the Guardian 5 yes or no questions to find the 3 digits that will reveal the cube. Meanwhile, The Attorney and The Savant find 2 new guests blindfolded and caged, and to unlock them they have to use math to unlock the 3 digit lock to free them. The attorney, who might’ve had a second career planned as a math teacher, almost immediately solves the problems. The savant not even being able to fully grasp things before Hunter tries to free the trapped guests, but they find out they cannot be freed without sacrificing a human life to the Guardian, and two must be selected by vote to go into a challenge to get the cube. Speaking of the cube, the other group in the guardians domain struggle to get the correct digits for the cube, and whilst they all make a vow to not vote for each other, they each ask an extra question, putting each of their names in the voting pile. Even then, the group is still bewildered, and the added rude commentary from the guardian went certainly unappreciated. Eventually, The Artifact Keeper steps up and agrees to put his name in twice after already volunteering to out his name in once first, and after that and a little pity from the guardian, they finally reveal the cube. Unfortunately, the cube can’t be given out freely just like that, and they are informed of what must happen just like the other group. The group drags themselves back to the others hanging in the lounge, and they both exchange the bad news. Everyone begins to plea their cases before splitting off to decide votes, all this while devs phone is going off the charts from her mysterious boyfriend. Coming back, the voting begins. Everyone takes their turn, and in the end the two going in are revealed to be Elliott and Hunter to everyone’s shock. Elliott flabbergasted and Hunter surprised, they head to have a dinner with death, and unfortunate for Elliott, the death challenge is math-based. Elliott swiftly loses to Hunter, and Elliott mutters his last words before being stabbed by the Guardian, giving time for Hunter to get the cube and get out. To the mixed reactions of the group, Hunter returns, and the group mourns the lost of their new friend, before the two guests who were trapped come waltzing in and the group has to gather themselves once again, to work hard to escape the night. Trivia * This is the first episode to feature a death. Category:Second Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes